An Angel in The Moonlight
by chibi-kag
Summary: He fell in love with someone he can not have, someone restricted from his grip. He tries to show his affection for her, but she always denys it. She was on a mission, she wasn't suppose to fall in love herself. SessKag R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own, anything that is in this story, except for the plot. The plot I thought of by myself. But if, you're that stupid, and need to read this, you need school, and a lot of it.

**Chibi-Kag-- **I realized that the disclaimer was sort of mean, so, if it offended any one, GOMEN, its... just that, people should know that the writers don't own any of this. And it's called, a FAN fiction, so yep... I proved my point.

In my profile, I said I wouldn't be starting a new story, until I'm almost done my current story, it's just, that, I have this great idea, and wanted to write it. LOL, I was really bored, and the idea just popped into my mind. Well, I hope you like this story!

* * *

**An Angel in The Moonlight**

A stroll in the forest was what she needed. After a harsh day, involving, taming a hanyou, sitting him whenever he went to wild. The Shikon Jewels were all together, and is now secure at Kaede's village, it looks like Inuyasha didn't need the jewel after all.

There was a slight breeze, but she never paid any mind to it, she was too entranced by the beauty of the forest. The light from the moon allowed her to see in the forest. Kagome's light steps on the ground were all that were heard.

She was vulnerable she knew, but, as long as she didn't stray too far, it would be alright.

Sitting down on a trunk that was to her right, Kagome thought about all the advents that were happening.

Smiling, she recalled how Shippou asked for her to become his mother. Of course, she was more than happy to.

_**::Flash Back::**_

"Kagome... Umm... Can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, go ahead."

Fiddling with the stones on the ground with his foot, Shippou spoke the words.

"I'm sorry Shippou I didn't hear you."

Taking a deep breath, Shippou turned his emerald eyes to face Kagome.

"Canyoubecomemymother?"

Laughing a little, Kagome grabbed Shippou for a tight hug.

"Alright, my little kitsune." She replied, tapping his little nose with her finger,

_**::End Flash Back::**_

The smile quickly grew bigger, as she remembered what happened the day before. Miroku had proposed to Sango, and she actually agreed. It looked like; finally, everything was settling down.

But the smile disappeared, shortly after. Kagome caught Inuyasha running off to see Kikyou again. But she didn't follow, she wasn't a spy. Everyone needs their own privacy, even if it does hurt her inside. Looking at the bright side, Kagome thought back to when she asked her mother if she could stay at the Federal Era, and stay here as the local Miko. Her mother accepted, seeing how Kagome was to behind on her studies, she couldn't make it to College.

Looking up and staring at the bright full moon, she recalled how they all defeated Naraku after many years in the Federal Era. Having adventures fighting all kinds of demons, and humans who gave their soul to the youkai's. Sighing, she settled down and made herself more comfortable against the tree.

_**::CRASH::**_

A crash was heard, coming from the inner forest. Kagome jumped from her rest, almost loosing her skirt. But, being the curious person she is, she got up to investigate.

She ran blindly through the forest, fueled by curiosity. (--Curiosity is a strange emotion. I mean, why would you be anxious to get your Christmas present??--) No, she didn't know where she was going, but, ahead of her she could see a clearing, surrounded by dust, indicating that that was the area the crash was held.

Nearing the clearing, Kagome could sight the outlines of a person in all the dust that was created from the crash. Stepping closer to the figure, once again curiosity getting the better of her she peered at the unknown figure, trying to make clear of the person's face.

Seeing that it was a woman, Kagome ran faster towards the unknown person.

"Oh, my gosh are you alright?!" Kagome asked, checking for a pulse.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome dragged the body to a near by tree for more inspection.

Once to the tree, Kagome laid the body so that she can have a full view of how the person looks like.

Kagome saw a star marking on the woman's neck joint, and the lovely dress she was wearing, even if it was torn, it was still lovely. The dress had pretty sakura blossoms dancing around the sleeve and the rim of the dress, and the dress itself was pure white. Even after the crash the color of the dress was still pure.

Walking towards a river which was just a few blocks away, grabbing a big leaf which was hanging from a tree. Using the leaf, Kagome gathered as much water the leaf could handle. (-- like the water is on the leaf, and yea.. I hope you know what I'm trying to say, because I'm confusing myself, if you don't understand, review and tell me, and I'll try to explain it better on the next chapter.--)

Walking back to the unconscious woman, Kagome used the water to clean the woman's face and rinsed the hair slightly with what was left with the water. Kagome noted that this person was indeed beautiful. She looked like a goddess with the dress, which was slightly torn, and the silky hair.

Settling down, Kagome nested against another tree and slightly dozed off.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and the stranger awoke.

Moaning, she sat up from the lying position to look around where she was.

"Ow, what a drop..." The stranger then noticed that she was away from the clearing she remembered she dropped from. She franticly looked around, until she caught sight of another beside her, who was slightly dozing.

Smiling, she thought. '_So this human helped me.' _

Looking at her savior, or, helper, the stranger noticed that she was a miko, the aura around the small human, calm and collected. _'She's also very pure; her aura is calm unlike the other humans.'_

She shook the pure human beside her awake.

Kagome popped open her eyes open, realizing that she fell asleep. The stranger was awake and she was the one to wake her.

"Arigatou." An angelic voice thanked her.

Kagome looked at the stranger, seeing the most sapphire eyes, she had ever seen. Smiling, Kagome shook her head.

"I didn't do much, oh, and my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Wide eyes greeted Kagome's reply. "Y-You're Kagome Higurashi!! I guess my job is easier than I thought."

Looking back dumb folded she asked. "Do I know you?"

Straightening herself back up from the shock she answered. "My name is Ayame Yume. I have come on a mission to find someone, and it looks like, that someone found me." Smiling once more she continued. "Kagome-sama the gods above have come now to a decision to let your past memories which are locked up to reopen."

"M-My memories?"

"Hai. You are an angel, rare ones who go down to earth to fix all the miss happenings. You are one of them. You were sent down here to keep an eye for Naraku, and defeat him when he goes too far, but I guess he's already dead, so they have another mission for you."

"I-I'm an angel?! M-Missions? I'm only a reincarnate of Kikyou, and just an average miko...

"You are a pure hearted miko. There is not much in the world; also, you are a pure hearted angel-miko, another rarity."

After saying that, Ayame stood up and closed her eye. After a few seconds, wings appeared behind the beautiful woman, making her even more beautiful.

"You are beautiful Ayame-sama!!"

Blushing she answered. "You do not need to formally address me, when you are in your true form; you are the beauty of the heaven. No one is as beautiful as you Milady."

Kagome was now crimson red. "I'm only an average girl, who is behind on school, badly..."

"Yes, but who jumps through time?"

Having no response she continued.

"Don't worry, you're not a human, you're an angel-miko."

Muttering a spell underneath her breath, with a look of seriousness appeared.

Catching her breath back from the long spell Ayame looked up to see Kagome glow a light blue.

"W-What's happening?"

"You're turning into your true form; soon you shall regain your memories also."

As the blue light blinded Kagome, she saw all the flashes of her past. Her life back up at heaven, and how she was assigned to do this job.

But also, when Kagome was seeing her past life, she also changed, wings sprouted from her back, and the same star that was on Ayame was now on Kagome, but instead it was on the back of her neck. Her hair also changed, it now had some strands of silver, and her eyes, were now the same color as Ayame, but were a lot lighter. It was almost white. Her skin was now paler, just taunting you to touch her smooth skin.

As the light finally faded down, Ayame looked at the beauty of an angel.

Smiling she said, "You are a lot more beautiful than I thought!! No wonder all the angel males talk about you!"

Finally opening her eyes, Kagome blushed deep red, making her even more beautiful. Shaking her head and changing the subject, Kagome asked.

"Oh, and, Ayame-san, what's my new mission?"

Bowing her head down a little, she answered. "You're new mission is going to be simple, seeing how you know him."

Tilting her head to the side Kagome asked. "Who might that be?"

"It's Sesshomaru-sama, your new mission is to melt the steal bars around his heart." Hearing a sigh Ayame asked. "Do you doubt you would succeed?"

"No, it's just that, well, he's a stoic, stubborn, Taiyoukai... And doesn't feel any emotion, and almost he killed me..."

"That is the reason you are on this mission, you have to teach the youkai how to love."

"I'll try it out..."

"Higurashi-sama, you do know how to change into your human form right?"

"Hai, so I need to keep this form a secret from everybody right?"

"Hai. But, once in a while, you must let the other form of you to go free. This form you are now in must get some fresh air once in a while. So, be careful to where you transform from you human form to this."

"I have a question, should I show Sesshomaru this form of me?"

"Well, Milady, that is your decision to make."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding. Turning back to her human form, Kagome then dismissed Ayame for her mission.

Smiling at each other they parted their separate ways.

* * *

Once finishing her mission, she flew up to the gates of heaven, where the gods were presented.

"Milord's, I have completed my task, all we have to do now, is to wait for Kagome-sama to finish her mission."

"Good job Ayame, we will call you once we have another task at hand, which we need your help with."

Bowing her heads lower, she watched as the god's dismissed her.

* * *

"So I need to soften Sesshomaru eh?"

Kagome walked through the woods, heading back to camp, using her new senses to locate where the rest of the group was.

"Wonder how I'm going to manage that..." Lifting her arms behind her dead she continued to think out loud.

"The little girl named Rin, helped...**_ sigh _**I'll just have to hope, that I am good enough to melt those steal bars of his."

* * *

Well, that's it for my new story; I don't know if I should continue... While I was typing the story... I was like... having doubts about this story, please review and tell me if I should continue, and if you think I should, please give me ideas, because I'm getting real frustrated at how I can't think!!!

Heehee, I'm getting so many brain cramps and because this holiday is a bore, I just can't get my self to think!!

Well, please review and tell me what I should improve on and give me ideas for this story!!

* * *

Ja ne--

Chibi - Kag REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!


End file.
